Laura Caixão
|imagem = 250px |sexo = Feminino |família = Família Caixão/Família Solteirus |pais = |irmãos = |cônjuge = |filhos = }} |idade = Adulto |estado = Casada |status = Sim |pele = Morena |peso = Normal |física = Músculo normal |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Marrons |signo = Câncer |aspiração = Romance |aparição = The Sims 2 |jogabilidade = Não-Jogável |morte = |vizinhança = Belavista }} :Não confunda-a com: Laura Caixão (Estranhópolis) ou Laura Caixão (Lagos Lunares). Laura Caixão (anteriormente Solteirus) é esposa de Vladmir Caixão e mãe de Cassandra e Alexandre Caixão. Laura é filha de Simis e Jocasta Solteirus, e tem um irmão mais velho chamado Miguel Solteirus, que aparece como Marcelo Navarro em The Sims. O nome original de Laura é "Bella" fazendo referência à sua beleza, já que no espanhol e no italiano significa "Bela". Em The Sims, Laura vive com o seu marido Vladmir e sua filha Cassandra, que é uma criança. Entre The Sims e The Sims 2, ela teve seu segundo filho, Alexandre. Misteriosamente, no segundo jogo, Laura está desaparecida, e acredita-se que ela tenha sido abduzida por alienígenas. O The Sims 3 se passa 25 anos antes de The Sims e 50 antes de The Sims 2, de modo que Laura e Vladmir são crianças e moram com seus pais. Laura em The Sims 3 Em The Sims 3, Laura Solteirus é uma criança que mora em Sunset Valley com seus pais Simis e Jocasta Solteirus e seu irmão mais velho Miguel. Como seu irmão, Laura é muito sociável, gosta de conversar com outras crianças, mas também adultos. Desde o início do jogo, Laura é a melhor amiga de Vladmir Caixão, o homem que viria a se tornar ser marido. Ela também é levemente gótica, pois seu quarto e sala de jogos são decorados com crânios, o que pode sugerir o motivo pelo qual ela se casou com Vladmir e o seu interesse pelo paranormal. Laura estuda no ensino fundamental e é uma boa aluna. Ela tem um ponto de habilidade em Pintura. A cor favorita de Laura é o vermelho, uma cor que é encontrada em todas as suas roupas (exceto no pijama, que é rosa). Como em todos os jogos em que aparece, sua roupa casual é um vestido vermelho. Os traços de Laura são Bondosa, Bravia e Sortuda. É engraçado pensar que ela tem o traço Sortuda, já que em The Sims 2, ela é abduzida por alienígenas e perde a memória, o que é um azar e tanto. Laura e Vladmir.jpg|Vladmir Caixão e Laura Solteirus. Vladmir, Laura e Jocasta.jpg|Laura e Vladmir brincando na casa dos Solteirus. Laura e Vladmir pescando.jpg|Laura e Vladmir pescando no parque. Laura e Vladmir brincando.jpg|Laura e Vladmir brincando no parquinho da escola. Laura em The Sims Em The Sims, Laura Caixão é a esposa de Vladmir Caixão. Ela mora na Vizinhança 1 com seu marido e sua filha Cassandra Caixão, que é uma criança. Laura está desempregada no início do jogo, enquanto Vladmir trabalha na carreira Científica. Ela é uma mulher elegante e atlética, como diz na sua biografia, e parece gostar de jogar golfe. Suas atividades, quando não está jogando, são pintar e tocar piano, o que dá credibilidade à teoria de que ela também pode ser uma pessoa muito criativa e talentosa. Ela também tem um interesse muito grande pelo paranormal. Sua casa tem um cemitério particular, onde se encontram vários Sims enterrados: Vovô, Vovó, Tio, Tia, Primo, Vegas, Menino e Menina. O relacionamento de Laura e Vladmir com os falecidos é desconhecido, mas provavelmente eles pertencem à família Caixão. O irmão de Laura, Marcelo Navarro (nome alterado para Miguel Solteirus no The Sims 2), recentemente terminou seus estudos na universidade e pode ser visto no Estoque de Famílias. Em The Sims 2 e The Sims 3, vemos que Miguel é o irmão mais velho de Laura, diferente de The Sims, onde ele acabou de terminar seus estudos enquanto Laura já está casada e com uma filha. Isso sugere que Laura não tem foi para a universidade, casou-se cedo e teve sua primeira filha Cassandra muito cedo também. Bella Goth (TheSims).jpg|Laura em The Sims. Laura Caixão (The Sims).PNG Laura em The Sims (console) Em ''The Sims'' para console, como a versão para PC, Laura vive com seu marido Vladmir e sua filha Cassandra em uma mansão em SimValley, com um cemitério também. Seu irmão, Miguel Solteirus, também está presente (o seu nome também foi corrigido). Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra Caixão (The Sims GC) 2.jpg|Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra em sua mansão. Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra Caixão (The Sims GC) 3.jpg|Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra lamentando nos túmulos. Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra Caixão (The Sims GC).jpg|Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra com Bete Novato. Laura em The Sims Bustin' Out Em The Sims Bustin' Out, Laura vive apenas com seu marido Vladmir Caixão. Sua filha Cassandra não aparece neste jogo. Presumivelmente, ela se tornou uma adolescente e foi para a universidade, pois seu pai já é um idoso. O jogador deve fazer amizade com Vladmir ou Laura para ser ajudado em sua busca. Laura e Vladmir (The Sims Bustin'Out).jpg|Vladmir e Laura. Laura Caixão (Bustin' Out).jpg|Sonia ajudando um Sim através de sua bola de cristal. Laura em The Sims 2 Entre The Sims e The Sims 2, 25 anos se passaram e muitas coisas mudaram nesta cidade foi rebatizada como Belavista. Houve o nascimento de Alexandre Caixão, o segundo filho de Laura e Vladmir. O principal mistério do The Sims 2 é, certamente, o desaparecimento de Laura Caixão. Acredita-se que ela foi abduzida por alienígenas e infelizmente nunca retornou. Este incidente ocorreu enquanto ela olhava para as estrelas através do telescópio de Don Lotário, o noivo de sua filha Cassandra. Há também uma fotografia que mostra Don e Laura usando um telescópio. Segundo a entrevista oficial de Laura, ela foi até a casa de Don naquela noite por amizade, embora soubesse que ele tinha uma queda por ela. Ele tentou beijá-la uma vez, como evidenciado por suas memórias, mas ela recusou, e depois disso desapareceu. É notável que a foto de Laura não está em preto e branco na árvore genealógica da família Caixão, o que significa que Laura não está morta (foto em cores significa que o Sim está vivo, enquanto em preto e branco, está morto). Muitos dos Caixão, como Cassandra e Alexandre, têm memórias recentes de Laura, o que significa que ela não desapareceu há muito tempo. Apesar de seu marido e filhos terem lembranças que ela foi raptada por alienígenas, a historia não diz explicitamente o que realmente aconteceu. A vizinhança de Estranhópolis é descrita como uma cidade onde muitos fenômenos estranhos podem ocorrer, tais como o ressurgimento de um Sim desaparecido. Assim, é possível encontrar Laura Caixão em Estranhópolis. A Maxis criou um clone de Laura e a colocou como townie em na vizinhança. Essa versão é um pouco diferente da Laura original de Belavista, mas é reconhecida pela Maxis como a verdadeira Laura. O fato de a Laura de Estranhópolis não ter lembranças de seus entes queridos ou da sua antiga vida é simplesmente culpa das experiências durante sua abdução alienígena. Há rumores de que a Maxis tenha criado originalmente Laura em Belavista, mas ela foi excluída durante a criação do jogo. Para encobrir os erros, fizeram uma história que explica seu desaparecimento. Alguns jogadores preferem jogar com a Laura Caixão de Estranhópolis como se fosse a verdadeira, porque ela não tem nenhuma conexão com Belavista e não está vinculada com as famílias Caixão e Solteirus, o que dá credibilidade à teoria de que as experiências exóticas tenham apagado sua memória. Um ponto interessante a ser destacado é que, quando Alexandre vai para universidade, se Vladmir já estiver morto, a cena que o jogador vê é de Laura levando seu filho para a universidade e chorando com a partida dele, mas depois do clipe, ela volta a ficar desparecida. Isso acontece porque ela não está morta e seu arquivo de Belavista não está deletado, apenas escondido. Se Vladmir ainda estiver vivo quando Alexandre for para a universidade, quem vai aparecer no clipe é ele, no lugar de Laura. _7CIJ60Ri18 Outra especulação válida é que, após ter sido abduzida, Laura foi parar em Estranhópolis porque a nave alienígena em que estava caiu no terreno (há uma nave espacial chamuscando ao lado da residência da família Bicudo) ou que ela simplesmente foi parar ali porque Estranhópolis é um lugar onde coisas anormais acontecem a quase todo momento, além de ser um lugar muito pacato e desconhecido. Laura Caixão.jpg|Laura Caixão. Casamento de Laura e Vladmir.jpg|Casamento de Laura e Vladmir. Cassandra como um Bebê.jpg|Vladmir, Laura e Cassandra. Alexandre Caixão como bebê.jpg|Vladmir, Laura, Cassandra e Alexandre. Don e Laura.jpg|Don Lotário e Laura, na noite de seu desaparecimento. Vladmir pensando.jpg|Vladmir se lembrando de sua esposa. Como achar Laura Caixão Em Belavista Com The Sims 2 e The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário: # Digite o código boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true; # Clique em um Sim segurando a tecla Shift; # Entre as opções, clique em Spawn e depois em Tombstone of L and D. Uma lápide aparecerá no chão; # Clique na lápide, escolha a opção Add Neighboor To Family e clique em "Laura" na lista. Laura aparecerá no chão; # Mate Laura (uma maneira rápida é clicar na lápide, depois clicar na opção Rodney's Death Creator e escolher o tipo de morte); # Use o Ressureifone para ressuscitar Laura (uma maneira rápida para obtê-lo é introduzir o código unlockcarrerrewards). Com The Sims 2 e The Sims 2: Vida Noturna: # Entre na família Lotário e mande Don chamar a Cigana Casamenteira. Quando ela chegar, peça um encontro às escuras. Pague a ela o máximo, que é um valor de §5.000; # Na primeira vez, virá uma NPC chamada Maria Massa. Faça Don mandá-la embora; # Peça mais um encontro, pague o valor máximo mais uma vez, e virá a verdadeira Laura Caixão; # Aumente o relacionamento entre Don e Laura e peça a ela para se mudar; # Quando Laura já estiver jogável, mande-a procurar um imóvel pelo computador ou jornal. Depois, ela aparecerá no Estoque de Famílias, e é só juntá-la com a família Caixão. Com o SimPE: # Escolha a opção Neighborhood Memory no SimPE; # Apague a lembrança I am dead ("Eu estou morto") das lembranças de Laura; # Adicione Laura à família Caixão. Em Estranhópolis Com The Sims 2: É possível encontrar a Laura Caixão de Estranhópolis passeando em lotes comunitários ou até mesmo pela casa do Sim, pois ela é uma townie como outra qualquer. Basta então fazer amizade com ela, e em seguida, pedir a ela para se mudar. Para mover a Laura de Estranhópolis para Belavista, é necessário salvar a casa em que ela estiver no Estoque de Lotes e Casas, ir para Belavista, abrir o Estoque de Lotes e Casas e colocar a casa de Laura no bairro. A entrevista oficial de Laura Caixão O desaparecimento de Laura Caixão tem interessado muitos fãs e levou a muitas discussões dentro da comunidade. O site oficial de The Sims 2 decidiu revelar um pouco mais sobre seu misterioso desaparecimento em uma entrevista. Assim, alguns fãs tiveram a chance de fazer perguntas a Laura Caixão. É possível encontrar as respostas lendo a entrevista oficial com Laura Caixão. Laura em The Sims 2 (PSP) O jogador pode encontrar Laura Caixão na Service Station. Ela é encontrada na loja Curio Shoppe, parecendo deprimida e triste. O jogador descobre que ela foi abduzida por alienígenas e quer ir embora de Estranhópolis. No entanto, ela nunca vai embora, e vive na Curio Shoppe com Mambo Loa, constantemente usando o banheiro, falando ao telefone e dormindo no banco. Laura está ansiosa para vender sua casa, a Espiritu Estate, que custa §999.999. Mesmo assim, ela vende a casa para o jogador com a quantidade de dinheiro que ele tiver e ainda inclui uma empregada doméstica, Emily Emory. Laura sugere que há um problema com a casa, mas não dá muitos detalhes. Laura em The Sims Social [[Arquivo:Laura Caixão TSS.jpg|thumb|150px|Laura em The Sims Social.]] Laura reaparece em Littlehaven no The Sims Social. Ela mora sozinha em um bangalô, mas mantém o nome de casada, Laura Caixão. Ela usa o seu costumeiro vestido vermelho como em The Sims e The Sims 2. Não é possível ir além da amizade com Laura. A apresentação confirma sua abdução alienígena, sugerindo que ela mudou-se de Estranhópolis para viver em Littlehaven. Curiosidades * A biografia de Laura Caixão diz: "Elegante e atlética são apenas duas das qualidades que podem descrever Laura. Ela aprecia várias atividades que vão do tênis ao pingue-pongue." * Dina Caliente é cunhada de Laura Caixão, pois casou-se com Miguel Solteirus. * Alguns jogadores acreditam que as irmãs Caliente são Lilian Valente e Suzana Valente. * Dina Caliente possui vários motivos para querer Laura Caixão afastada de sua família. *# Por causa de baixa renda familiar, ela quer ficar rica (e tem aspiração por Riqueza). *# Se ela quer ganhar dinheiro e não ter um compromisso por muito tempo (veja, por exemplo, Miguel, ele deveria ser rico e então, como não quis um relacionamento por muito tempo), pois veja que Vladmir tem poucos dias de vida ainda, ou seja, ela seria uma entre três herdeiras do dinheiro de Vladmir. en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik es:Elvira Lápida it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth nl:Cora van de Kerkhof da:Bella Spøgh Categoria:Mistérios Categoria:Sims Duplicados